The Story of Katie Bell After She Graduated
by crazy-beautiful-angel
Summary: Katie Bell has graduated from Hogwarts School! But, the real world isn't fun and games as she looks for a job besides working at The Leaky Cauldron and a boyfriend as well. GWKB
1. Dancing, Kissing and Graduation

**The Story of Katie Bell After She Graduated**

**Chapter 1-Dancing, Kissing and Graduation **

**A/N:** This story is about out favourite Chaser, Katherine Bell after she finishes Hogwarts. I got this idea when I was sitting in bed and I started to write "Katie Bell, waitress", "Katherine Marie Bell, waitress at The Leaky Cauldron" etc.on a tiny sheet of paper. It's Katie's first year post-Hogwarts and she can't get the job she wants, let alone the guy! Hilarity ensured! Enjoy!

* * *

Just then, Professor McGonagall called for her, "Katherine M. Bell," she said. The practically the whole crowd cheered like they did for Leah D. Abrams, Joel M. Adams and Jennifer A. Atkins. Katie Bell was graduating, Katie Bell was going to join her friends in the real world. She just didn't know how difficult it was. 

Okay, that would be cool if it was about Katie Bell finally graduating from school, joining the English International Quidditch Team and meeting a bunch of players like Natasha Ridgewood and Michael Lowe. But, apparently fate wasn't so kind to her. How should I know? Well, I am Katherine Marie Bell, known as Katie Bell for short. The real story of my graduation went as followed. But, I am warning you. It's not as perfect as that passage.

I woke up at six a.m. to my friend, Leanne Wong, levitating me out of bed and dropping me on the floor. As I fell on my butt, I was cursing (well, not in a magical way) Professor Flitwick for helping Leanne with the "Wingardium Leviosa" charm until she could use it on humans (where _I _was the first victim, lucky me). Leanne has been my friend since the second day of school when she took the good bed. And she has been my best friend at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since my best friends in the world, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, graduated last year. I missed them so much.

But, I realized that I'm lucky that I am graduating this year considering that I spent about half of the year in a hospital bed at St.Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Oh, you see, I was the lucky one who got a _cursed necklace _while I was taking a shit at The Three Broomsticks. The owner (who was unfortunately a girl), was under the Imperious Curse and slipped it under my stall. While I fought with Leanne on whether I should bring it to the school it slipped out of the package it was wrapped it and boom. As soon as I knew it, I was dangling in mid-air. Of course I was screaming, and Harry Potter (the guy I had a slight crush on) found me screaming for help and, even though he conquered You-Know-Who for thirteen years, he did nothing but call for a teacher _in the middle of Hogsmeade Village_!

Yeah, so anyway, I felt a cramp on my stomach. I saw that it wasn't a bruise. Oh fuck. I was PMSing on Graduation Day. Just my luck, eh. As you might've figured out already, I wasn't the luckiest girl in the world. I'm the sister of a super-genius _and _a Quidditch star, my best friend can pick my up and drop me on the floor with a wave of her wand, my captain on the Quidditch team this year was _one year_ _younger than me_ and played _one fucking game all season _last year, I have PMS on Graduation and the four guys I would consider taking to the Graduation Dance are either dead, working, in America for a quidditch conference or grieving the loss of our headmaster. Perfect, isn't it?

I heard a knock on my dormitory. I suppose Hannah forgot her key again. While the Weasley twins were in school, we kept a lock which only we could open. Even though the stairs of the girls' dormitory are enchanted so boys can't come up, we figured that Fred and George Weasley could figure out a way up. Even though I was friends with Fred and George, my roommates weren't so keen on the possibilty of them coming in while we were sleeping. Even though they have been gone for more than a year, we keep the lock on there in case they passed down their secrets. But, then I remembered that McGonagall made us take down our lock yesterday so the first years next year can decorate the door however they wanted. We couldn't decide who should take the lock home, so we kept it in the wardrobe for the first years so they could keep it. We left a note that they were to sign the note and leave the lock for the firsties after them. It was pretty cool.

When I opened the door, my two best friends in the world, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, were standing there. Alicia was wearing a white silk top with silver diagonal lines spaced out far apart that clung to her slender body. She also wore tight, dark blue, faded jeans that hugged her perfect ass. On her feet, were silver boots with pointed toes and three-inch heels. Her dirty-blonde shoulder length hair was shiny and glowing and had new golden highlights. Alicia was, like usual, pretty.

Angelina was wearing a lacy, black camisole that showed her perfect tummy, which had a new silver ring in her belly button. She was wearing a leather miniskirt which reaveled awesome legs that made half the guys in her year go crazy. In the end, she picked Lee Jordan to be her boyfriend because he was the one who "tried the hardest". She was talking about the way he would always hit on her while he was announcing the Quidditch matches. I missed his commentaries while I was whizzing around on my broom to look for the quaffle this year. They were very amusing and were way better than Luna Lovegood's and Zacharias Smith's combined.

So, they were there to see me graduate. Like I was to see them move on to the real world and leave me behind. I remember my sister, Bridget, telling me that the real world sucked. That was probably because she was looking for a job where zero experience was needed. I knew that the way Alicia and Angelina were, as long as they went to single, young, male employers, they would have no problem.

Yeah so, the afternoon came quickly. Me and Leanne did each other's hair. I did Leanne's in a classical raven updo while she gave me wavy curls. It was an improvement to my flat, straight brown hair. We talked to Alicia and Angelina and remembered how Dumbledore read a letter from Fred G. Weasley and George F. Weasley when their names were called. Fred and George left school in the middle of the Umbridge Administration as me, Alicia and Angelina liked to call it. Fred said in the letter that he missed his love, Alicia Spinnet so much. Alicia cried, but she had this way with makeup that it wouldn't smudge so her mascara remained intact.

All the seventh years gathered in a room off the Great Hall. Me and Leanne said goodbye to Alicia and Angelina as they wished us good luck. Me? Good luck? It wasn't possible. Anyway, this room was where the Triwizard Tournament competitors were told to go two years ago. I waited as the family and friends gathered into the Great Hall on the seats that were there. I waited as they sat down and then the class of 2004 walked to the first center two rows in front. McGonagall made a speech on how much she enjoyed teaching us and seeing us grow as students and witches and wizards of the magical soicety over the last seven years at Hogwarts. Right. She screamed at all of us when our water goblets had tails in second year when we tranfigured them from rats. Then she started to call our names one by one, starting with Leah D. Abrams, who was a Hufflepuff. Then, Joel M. Adams, Ravenclaw, next, Jennifer A. Atkins from Ravenclaw, then Katherine M. Bell. I walked up in my sparkly white dress robes and took my diploma. McGonagll whispered,"Congradulations" to me as I shook her hand. Then she called everyone else until Leanne M. Wong. Then I went up to the podium to make my speech. I was valedictorian, having received all "O"s (amazingly) on my NEWTs. I knew that those parents who thought their children would get valedictorian because they were there all year whispered about me. Bitches.

I made my speech. I said that challenges have faced us all (and I heard someone in the right front row mutter, "Especially you, right sweetheart?") and that we faced them with much dignity (I eyed that bastard who said I especially faced challenges). I said that we would all miss Professor Dumbledore who had died suddenly yesterday. We would miss all our teachers, in fact, because they not only taight us our lessons of the subject they were supposed to, but also taught us lessons about life. When I finished, my nine year old sister, Mary Kathleen, threw up right in front of me. She was sitting in the left front row with my parents and she threw up right as I finished my speech. I noticed she was looking so pale, that her freckles were the only amount of color left on her face and they stood out more than usual. My mother buried her face in her hands instead of applaud me and my dad and Bridget tried to make sure that Mary wasn't dying. She only threw up, God! But, no. The little, delicate Mary might have consuption or some other horrible illness.I have some supportive family.

Leanne, Angelina and Alicia were clapping for me though. I can rely on them for support. My sisters and my parents are another story. But, I think that my valedictorian speech was pretty good. Pretty geeky, but good all the same.

Everyone met at a reception afterwards. Fred and George Weasley were there. Alicia ran and attacked Fred with kisses when she saw him. They said that they wanted to come because they wanted to see "the kid" (their nickname for me because I was a year younger) graduate and because they wanted to go to a graduation themselves since they didn't get to go to their own. Alicia held Fred's hand as we talked for a little bit. When it ended, I said goodbye to everyone. Sometime in that conversation, I must've mentioned the fact that I didn't have a date for the dance because George offered to go to the dance with me. I said that he didn't have to and that I would hang around with Leanne and her date, Sean Ferris, but he said that I would be pretty lonely when they went to dance. Way to go George to point out what I already knew. Luckily, he was already dressed for the occasion.

George was a pretty good date. He made me laugh a lot, he got me punch and didn't spill it on my dress when he gave it to me and he was a pretty good dancer. When you think of George Weasley, dancing isn't the first thing that comes to your mind. The mischevious smile that belongs to the Weasley twins sets you in the right direction of thinking that they are plotting something against you (which 90 of the time they are). Or you might think quidditch with their good arm muscles.

But George danced really well. His mum taught him, Fred and their brothers, Bill, Charlie and Percy when he was five. Ron, of course, was only three and very much afraid of the twins. Even though it was awkward to be dancing with his mum, Bill, Charlie or most of all, Percy, he said that the experience was worth it. I remembered how light on his feet Fred was when he danced with Angelina at the Yule Ball, so that made sense that their mum taught them. We danced a couple of times that nightand I got my first kiss on that dance floor.

It's pretty pathetic when a girl gets her first kiss at seventeen. Angelina had hers from Fred when she was fourteen and Alicia had hers from Fred when she was sixteen (note to self: remember to not let Fred anywhere near mistletoe by me). But, I was in that unforunate class of having hers over sixteen. But Bridget's boyfriend, had his at twenty-three, so I'm lucky somewhat. And George says that his was at eighteen.

So I was dancing to a slow number of Celestina Warbeck who was singing at the dance. It was called, "Enchanted By You". I can remember it so clear.

_Come, let me be_

_Enchanted by you_

_Come, let me see_

_The magical you_

_Oh, I wanna be _

_The girl for you_

_Oh, please let me be_

_Enchanted by you_

Just after that, George Weasley kissed me. A right on the lips, passionate kiss. And I loved it. the atmosphere was perfect, the kiss was perfect and George was perfect. Somehow, I felt that I have always secretly loved George. I just never noticed it. I also didn't know how much a part George would play in my future life.

**A/N2: **Hopefully you liked that chapter! Yeah, my brother told me about how the real world sucks when he was looking for a job as well. The lyrics for Enchanted By You were created by me. I used to write songs and Enchanted By You has that magical feel like the other Celistina songs we heard (or read) in HBP. Tell me what you think by reviewing!

NEXT CHAPTER-Working at The Cauldron (chapter title may change)


	2. The Real World Does Suck

**The Story of Katie Bell After She Graduated**

**Chapter 2-The Real World Does Suck **

**A/N:** Hi! Here is Chapter 2. When we left Katie off, she just graduated, well a couple months later, she has to still find a job. And a flat. And...a boyfriend! What happened to George? We'll have to find out...

* * *

Bridget always told me that the real world sucked. And that half of that problem was finding a job. Before, I actually _went _job hunting, I thought that it would be as easy as pie. Well, technically it is considering that the Apple Pie I made last Christmas was a complete failure unless the point is to cover your kitchen in flour, which I did. Job hunting sucked big time. 

Of course, I needed "experience" forall the jobs I applied for. Did five and half years of being Chaser on the Griffyndor Quidditch Team matter to any one of my possible employers? Did getting hung up in the air upside down matter to them? Did getting all "O"s on my NEWTs and graduating valedictorian matter to them? No, it didn't because I ended up being a waitress at The Leaky Cauldron.

Do not ask me how that happened. I cannot stomach alcohol of any type for more than five seconds. I swear, even Butterbeer I have problems with. But, it's pathetic. I can just imagine the teachers talking. "Did Katie Bell get into the world of Quidditch?" McGonagall will ask. "Nope," Flitwick will respond. "She ended up being a waitress at The Leaky Cauldron. Pity it is, she was valedictorian, remember?" "Maybe we should've picked a student that stayed the whole year," McGonagall will say sadly. The Teachers' Lounge is very likely a cruel place

Alicia and Angelina had no problem. Angelina was able to manage being assitant captain of the Kent Sparks and Alicia was working at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. And they didn't have my grades. Well, Alicia's boyfriend was the owner of the shop so that might've helped. And Angelina had superior quidditch skill. So, maybe I was just, well, unemployable (if that's a word).

So, I ended up working at The Leaky Cauldron. But, it wasn't too bad. I made friends with Natalie Hart and Halle Carter, who both worked on my shifts. The customers weren't too demanding (as I was afraid they might be) and were sometimes engaging me into talks which included quidditch, the Dark War, Witch Weekly gossip and how idiotic the Ministry was. When I talked about the Ministry's idiotic way of "controlling" things, I smiled. I remember Fred and George wanting to call the DA, the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group. I missed them.

My relationship with George was very short. He asked me to work at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, but I said no. I didn't want buisness and pleasure to be mixed up. He argured that Alicia worked there even though she was Fred's girfriend. I said that I would leave if he didn't drop it. He didn't. I left.

Somehow, I regret it. When I'm walking down Diagon Alley, I sometimes see them in their shop. I sometimes want to run in and say I'm sorry. One time he saw me. He looked straight at me with his hazel eyes. There was only us for a moment. Then I realized that "us" didn't exsist any more. Only Katie and only George exsisted now.

Alicia, Angelina, Natalie and Halle all helped me get over "The Breakup" (which was appropiately named because it was my _only _breakup). On Friday nights, we would all eat ice cream out of several cartons and gossip. Painting our nails, flirting ith the totally hot tenants downstairs and pranking my bastard of a landlordwere also in the schedule for those nights. Finally, after a couple of months, it hit me that George had moved on.

Alicia told me that she and Fred went to dinner that night before with George and his new girlfriend, Bree. According to Alicia's account of the night, Bree was a slut and a bitch from what I got. She kept on draping herself (Alicia came up with the adjective) over George and kept on bragging on how she was a fasion designer for a robe designer called Jenni Cole Originals. Alicia got so sick of her that she "accidentally" kicked her with her black stilettos. Even though those shoes are totally sexy, they have given me a permanent scar from when I was kicked in the shin for breaking up with George. Alicia said I should go out with George fast before Bree settles herself down as his girlfriend or else she would go in-sane (as she always says).

Even though Alicia is my best friend, it takes a shit load of things to make Katherine Marie Bell apoligize when she has moved on just fine.

We ended the evening when Natalie said that she needed to cover for another waitress, Josie Carlyle, at The Cauldron. Then, everyone else apparated. I was left alone in my flat. I started to walk around until I reached a case of Butterbeer that was left. What the fuck? I thought. I might as well drink it. It was hot in my throat and the familiar taste of volmit I had after I drank Butterbeer was there. But I stomached both the Butterbeer and the nausea. And the Butterbeer itself wasn't too bad. Maybe I might be cut out for a waitress afterall. Maybe I couldd move up to Firewhiskey.

Work was starting to get better. But, I still needed the money from a real job. Especially because I ate nothing but mini-pizzas for breakfast and dinner. I applied for one last real job before I figured out that I was a hopeless case for emploment.

I went to the Ministry of Magic the next day to submit an application for the English National Quidditch Club. If you become a member, you can get chosen for one of the seven teams in the league. It was a better job than waitressing and I loved Quidditch completly. The application went as follwed

Application for the English National Quidditch Club

Personal Information

Name: Katherine Bell 

Date of Birth: December 19th, 1979 

Adress: 107 Diagon Alley Apt. 7 

City/Town: London 

Country: England 

Magical School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Quidditch Information

Position:Chaser 

Previous Quidditch experience: Chaser for six years on Griffyndor House Team. Won three Quidditch Cups with team.

Recommendations: Oliver Wood-Keeper for Puddlemere United, Angelina Johnson-Chaser for Kent Sparks, Professor Minerva 

McGonagall-Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter-Seventh year Student at Hogwarts School of 

Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

After two long months and five hellish tryouts, I didn't make it. But Isabelle Clarisse Smith made the team. Isabelle was the biggest whiner ever who couldn't spell the word "snitch" let alone mount a broom properly. That idiot made an alternate chaser.

And I wasn't on the list. The ministry had to "escort" me to the entrance because I was standing in front of the league's list with my mouth wide open. I mean, did Isabelle Clarisse Smith help win 3 Quidditch Cups? Did Isabelle Clarisse Smith hang upside down for half an hour because the idiot who found her was screaming for a teacher? WHAT IS SO FUCKING BETTER ABOUT ISABELLE CLARISSE SMITH THAT SHE MADE ALTERNATE CHASER AT LEAST?

When I told Natalie and Halle this they told me to calm down. Halle repared the beer glass I knocked down and Natalie was hushing me into calmness. The cook, Sal, gave me a cheeseburger to eat calmly. I ended up throwing it at the wall out of anger after I didn't eat it for two hours.

Halle took my shift when I was in the kitchen so I took her seven-ten shift. The time when all the men come for a drink after work so they could get drunk and hit on the waitresses. Natalie told me that one guy squeezed her ass when she was walking past him during that shift.She fired all the curses she could think of in twenty seconds. Apparently, some of those didn't mix well with the others and he had to go to the Spell Damage ward at St. Mungo's. The girl was fucking brilliant. How did she end up waitressing? She could be an Auror!

I didn't want some perverted sicko touching my ass so I walked swiftly past the tables. I was up front when five drunks asked me out (all of which I rejected)and I caught one guy staring at my chest when I was taking his order. I never knew that my A cup was _that _seductive.

But around 8, I saw someone I did not want to see. Yep, George Weasley was sitting with Fred, his older brother, Charlie and another red-headed guy I didn't know. I supposed that this was his brother, Bill. I looked at my list of which tables to serve. The Weasleys' table was one of them. Aren't I the luckiest girl on the planet? And the better thing yet was that the Weasley twins had a successful joke shop buisness and I was waitressing at The Fucking Leaking Cauldron.

But, I walked their with as much grace as I could muster. My head was held high and nothing, not even my job or my ex-boyfriend, could bring me down. Actually, my shoes could.

Alicia is one of those girls who can where stiletto heels without tripping. Her mother before her can do the same. And Halle can do that too. And Natalie. Unfortunately, I do not have a gene like that in my family. I was only wearing my stilettos today because I spent the night at Alicia's and she only had three types of shoes. A pair of very ugly shoes "For when I have to go meet my grandma," she explained, a pair of white go-go boots which Alicia was wearing today. And ten pairs of stilettos in colors ranging from lime green to soft pink to black. She had tie-ups and non-tie-ups. I was too lazy so I reached into her closet and prayed to God that I would not pick up the grandma shoes. I got a pair of black tie-up stilettos. They were pretty comfortable at first but when you waitress, stiletto heels are not shoes to wear because at the end of the day, your feet hurt like hell. I sadly had to find out the hard way.

So, my ex-boyfriend was there. As well as my friend's boyfriendand their brothers. So, I wasn't going to let a pair of shoes stop me from showing George Weasley what he was missing. So, I started walking over there proud and confident and then my shoes ruined it.

I think I am the only girl on earth who cannot wear heels. I'm gonna be stuck with flats my whole life. Oh well, at least you can add bows and silk flowers and rhinestones to make flats cute. And so, I was going to show my ex what I was definately _not _missing and then I fell head over stiletto heels.

All guys, according to my brother James,have a secret thing for wanting to save a damsel in distress. Because in my fourth year, Fred saved Alicia from major trouble with Snape. Because Lupin was away and Snape, who was subsituting, was collecting a major essay. Alicia forgot to finish it and Fred stood up for her. He told Snape that Alicia was in the hospital wing when Lupin assigned it and he didn't mention it at all for her because Fred said he would tell her about it but he forgot. Snape gave her an extra day to finish it.

So, Istarted to fall to the ground and I was sure I was going to die. To be quite honest, the floor was made out of stone and one slip would bring a concussion to my head.But I was lifted up amazingly. George Weasley saved me. And I would've kissed him right then and there if he wasn't my ex-boyfriend.

"You okay, Belle?" he asked. Belle! My heart was soaring on wings. Bell was the nickname we agreed on because I was sick of him calling me Katie-Kat and Katie-Girl. Bell sounded like my sur name but it was french for 'beautiful'. "Cause you are," George admitted shyly. Then he kissed me for the first time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said meekly, tucking some of my stray hair in my ponytail before I remembered to do my job. "So, what'll you guys have?"

**A/N: Happy New Year!**


End file.
